


What Is This Feeling I Only Feel For You?

by Katiekolbin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Morgan - Freeform, PREATH - Freeform, Tobin Heath - Freeform, USWNT, heath - Freeform, talex - Freeform, tobin - Freeform, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekolbin/pseuds/Katiekolbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the joys of highschool. Confused Alex and Tobin go through life not always knowing how things will work out,but they do know nothing will ever break them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start...

Tobin's POV

Tobin and Alex have been inseparable ever since they met 10 years ago in grade school. 

" I don't know about this.." Tobin said looking up at her mother.

"It'll be fine! Trust me, okay?" Her mother said giving her an encouraging smile.

Tobin wasn't convinced. 

She walked out of the room leaving Tobin alone in her new classroom.

She looked around the room at all the faces of her new classmates. Most of them offering her strange looks as she caught there eye. 

She was petrified. 

She looked around again trying to figure out where would be the best place to sit, when she suddenly felt a push from behind which sent her to the floor.

She turned around trying to figure out what happen when she met the familiar face of her neighbor. 

Alex Morgan. 

The Morgans had moved here at the beginning of the summer and were new to town. Tobin had found out by listening to her parents talk at dinner. They had told Tobin that there was a girl across the street who had just moved in that was her age. 

She hadn't thought about her new neighbors very much , as she had rarely seen them. They kept to themselves for the most part. Except every once and a while she would see a brown haired girl playing in the front yard. 

She had tried making conversation with Alex before, but Alex's mother had called her in before they got to do anything but exchange names. 

As she met the gaze of Alex, she started to stand up, helping Alex up also. 

"Hi." Alex said in a small voice.

"Hey." Tobin replied back. 

"I really like your shirt!" Alex exclaimed 

Tobin followed Alex's eyes down to her shirt to see what she was talking about. 

"Oh, thanks!" She replied pulling at the end if her shirt to get the wrinkles out. 

It was her favorite US Women's National team shirt that she had gotten when her parents took her to the semi final of the 1999 Women's World Cup. 

"Do you like soccer?" Tobin asked looking back up to Alex.

"Oh yeah I do! I'll be playing this fall for AYSO!" She said enthusiastically.

"No way, me too!" Tobin exclaimed wide eyed.

"You wanna sit so we can "team bond" before season starts?" Alex asked

Tobin looked at her with a confused face

"I don't really know exactly what that is, but I heard my dad say that to his baseball team." Alex said as she put her hand up to her mouth as if she were telling Tobin a secret.

Tobin laughed at her as she nodded her head yes to Alex's question.

They pick seats at the back of the class room because Alex explained that they would be able to talk without the teacher seeing if they sat back there. Tobin agreed as they take they seats and the teacher begins the lesson. 

They were soon both bored with what the teacher had to say and began to whisper when their teachers back was turned to the board. 

Tobin whispered to Alex "You wanna come over after school kick around the ball?" 

She nodded her head furiously and smiled. Soon after the teacher called them out and told them to stop whispering. 

Little did she know that she would be saying that all year, as would the rest of there teacher for the remainder of their time at Diamond Bar Elementary... And Diamond Bar Middle, and soon to be Diamond Bar High School.

 

 

Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so any feedback is greatly appreciated! I really want to do a good job on this! I know it started off kinda slow but I wanted y'all to get the history between them before it really starts.   
Also follow me in Tumblr @  
aribabe2400 !I hope you all enjoy!✌️


	2. Good Times

Tobin's POV

"Sophomore year." Tobin thought as she woke up to the sound of her alarm. 

She rolled over and began getting ready for her first day as a sophomore at Diamond Bar Highschool.

As she got dressed she thought about what that meant. 

No more upper class men calling her a "freshie". No more stupid freshman jokes. No more getting lost in the big hallways of the school. 

This year she knew what she was doing. 

She was finally going to get the start on the high school soccer team. She had worked so hard for it. Alex and her had been practicing relentlessly all summer at the soccer field next to their neighborhood to be able to start this year. 

Alex 

Her bestfriend. Her soccer buddy. Her teammate.

They were inseparable. Rarely would you see one without the other. It had been this way ever since they first met back in the kindergarten class room ten years ago. 

Just as if she could tell Tobin was thinking about her, Tobin hears the window slide open. 

She continues brushing her teeth not even bothering to see who it was.

"Ya know, I have a front door, and stairs that some kind men put in when this house was built so you wouldn't have to do that ever time you come over." She mumbles as she continues to brush her teeth. 

"Yeahhhh, but that is so not as fun as climbing up the side of your house." Alex replies back with a smirk on her face. 

She spits out the remainder if her toothpaste and turns to face her best friend. 

"Whatever, smart ass." She says as she continues to get ready. 

Alex laughs at her as she plops down on Tobin's bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"You think this years gonna be different?" She asked still looking up.

"Totally! We don't have to put up with any more of that freshman bullshit!" She exclaimed

Alex smiled as she got up making her way over to Tobin's door. 

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said

They make their way down stairs and continue making small talk as Tobin's mother sets down breakfast in front of them.

"Oooooo, fancy breakfast Mrs.Heath." Alex says looking down at her plate of cinnamon rolls and bacon.

"It is y'all's first day back at school, so I figured I make something a little special!" She said

"When is the last time you ate a meal at YOUR house Alex?" Tobin says as she looks at Alex stuffing her face with food.

" Oh, shut it Tobs! Why would I eat at my house when I basically have a five star diner next door?" Alex said with a mouth full of food.

Mrs.Heath laughed as she made her way over to where they were sitting at the bar. "You know Alex, I don't think you've missed a meal of mine all of the ten years I've known you. Don't worry what Tobin says, your always welcome to any of my food!" She said 

"Thanks Mrs.H." Alex said getting up to wash her plate and put it away like it was her own house.

Well, it basically was. She couldn't remember a day when she didn't come over to the Heaths. When Tobin's mom told her "Come over anytime!" Ten years ago, Alex took it to heart.

Tobin looked at her watch seeing that it was 7:20. Realizing they had to be there at 7:30, Tobin grabbed Alex arm and drug her to the door as she yelled out to her mom "Gotta go, gonna be late!" As she ran out the door. 

"Well someone's in a hurry." Alex joked as she took out the keys to her blue jeep.

"I just don't wanna be late, okay? It's our first day back and coach said if we miss school, we miss a game. And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna fuck up my chances of starting at Fridays game."

"Yeah yeah, I guess your right." She mumbled as they both got in and Alex started the car. 

As they made their way to the schools parking lot Tobin looked out the widow. She scanned the parking lot trying to find her group of friends. 

She spotted them hanging out where they always did. Sitting on the bleachers next to the soccer fields. 

Alex parked and they both hopped out and made there way over to where their friends were sitting. 

"Allllll, Tobbbsss!" They heard their friend Kelley call out.

"Where ya been? We've been here for like 20 minutes!" She exclaimed as they both say down.

"Sorry, but Lex here insisted on taking her time with breakfast." Tobin replied looking at Alex.

Alex just laughed and began looking around the at all of her friends sitting next to her. 

Tobs to her left, then Cheney, Kelley, Syd , Ash, Ali, Amy, Megan,and Hope.

"So does anyone have Pre Cal with me this year?" Megan asked bringing the conversation back.

" Me." Hope groaned.

"Oh fun!" Megan exclaimed  
"We can suffer together!"

"How about you guys? Got any classes together?" Hope asked.

"Me and Al have history together 2nd period." Syd said.

"Cheney and I have English." Amy said looking happy.

"How about you two?" Ashlyn asked looking at Tobin and Alex. 

"You guys ALWAYS have classes together!" She said, making an emphasis on always.

"Yeah we have Biology, Algebra, Geography, and Spanish together." Alex said giving Tobin a high five.

"So unfair." Syd said  
"You think they would've learned by now not to put you two together!" She exclaimed.

Tobin laughed "Well, be better get going. See you guys at practice?" She asked.

They all agreed and headed off to their classes. 

 

Authors Note: Yoooo guys! How is it so far? Is it too slow? Let me know!✌️


	3. Oh What A Day

They walked slowly into there Spanish classroom and soon found two empty seats in the back.

They sat there stuff down and began doing the work that was on their desks when they got there.

"Ugh, this is already boring." Alex groaned 

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad. Just think, in a few hours we'll be out on the field playing with our friends again." Tobin said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah I guess." She mumbled back.

As Tobin was doing her work she saw Alex's head shoot up to look at something across the room and then quickly back down to her paper. 

Tobin looked over to where Alex's eyes had just been. 

She saw a guy by the name of Servando sitting there looking back at her and then at Alex. 

Tobin glanced back down at Alex and saw her flushed cheeks. 

"Someone's got a crushhhh..." Tobin cooed 

"Shhhhhh!" Alex said putting her hand to Tobin's mouth. 

"Seriously Tobs. You think licking my hand is gonna make me move it?" Alex asked with a straight face as she felt Tobin trying to lick her way out of her grip. 

"Fine." She said as she pulled her hand away.

"You like him?" Tobin asked trying to regain her breath. 

"What? No." Alex replied rather fast

"Mmhhm, whatever you say Lex. I don't even know why you bother trying to hide things from me. You know I can read you like a book." 

"What about you, hmm?" Alex asked directing the topic away from her.

"Who do YOU like?" She asked as she pointed a finger at Tobin.

"Phhff, me? I don't like anyone and you know it." She replied.

"You know one day Tobs your gonna fall head over heels for someone, and I ,for one, can't wait to see who that lucky person is." Alex joked 

"First off, I don't wear heels, and second, I'm happy being alone right now. And anyways, all the guys our age are idiots. I don't need another idiot in my life, I've already got you for that." She said looking at Alex for a reaction. 

She glared back at Tobin. 

" Yeah, your right. But GIRLS our age aren't that bad, now are they Toby?" She said as she elbowed Tobin in the ribs. 

"Oh God, not this again." She sighed

"Come on Tobs! Have you seen the way Press looked at you when we walked in?" She said as they both looked over to their upperclassmen and teammate Christen Press.

"Look, can we just drop this?" She pleaded looking back at Alex.

"For now, I guess." Alex huffed.

"Thank God." Tobin said as Alex hit her arm.

 

"Ahh, it's good to be back!" Kelley said as she caught up with Alex and Tobin wrapping her arms around their shoulder as they walked to the locker room.

"Yes it is my friend, yes it is!" Tobin replied and Alex laughed.

"You excited about Friday?" Alex asked looking at her two friends.

"Yeah man! I can't wait to beat Easton Highs asses!" Kelley said enthusiastically.

"Agreed. This year is our year." Tobin said as they entered the locker room.

Tobin went to her locker and set her stuff down as she began changing into her practice clothes.

"So, I saw you and Serv talking in Chemistry today. What was that about?" Ashlyn asked Alex.

"Uhmm, we were just talking." She replied.

"Ohhhhh, okay. Just talking." She said making air quotes around just talking.

"What is with you guys! Can't I talk to a guy without people assuming something's going on?" She asked rather loudly.

Ashlyn and Tobin looked at each other as they replied "Nope." Simultaneously.

They both laughed and Alex just rolled her eyes.

They walked out onto the field and began doing warm ups like Coach Jill instructed.

After warmups they were divided into two teams to play a scrimmage game.   
Winners got to shower first.

One team was Ash, Kelley, Becky, Megan, Carli, Press, and Abby. 

The other team included Hope, Ali , Julie, Tobin, Lauren, Amy, and Alex.

The game started off slow but soon became very interesting as both teams started to get more physical. 

"LEX!" Tobin shouted as she saw a space open up in front of her.

Alex knew exactly what she was meant and began charging down the middle of the field , being careful to stay onside.

Tobin sent the ball through perfectly and then it was just 1v1 with Alex and Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn did her best to keep her composure, but ended up coming out to far. 

Alex easily chipped her and the ball bounced into the goal.

Alex ran to Tobin to do their signature goal celebration of picking Alex up and spinning her around.

The whistle blew and the game ended 4-3 with Tobin's team winning.

"Yeahhh baby!" Tobin shouted as they made their way to the locker room. 

"Tobin. Shut up." An unhappy Ashlyn said.

"Aw Ash. I'm sure Ali wouldn't mind sharing her shower with you if your really that mad." Tobin teased.

Ashlyn blushed but was soon replaced by an "I'm gonna fucking kill you if Ali heard you" face as she walked off.

Tobin turned around expecting to see Alex standing there looking at her like "Was that really necessary?" but Alex was nowhere to be seen.

She walked outside and saw Alex taking some extra shots. 

She knew she only did that when she was worried about something.

"It's getting kinda dark Lex. Maybe we should head home." She said walking to where Alex was shooting from. 

"Uhmm, that's alright. You go on, I'll see you later." She replied never stopping from taking her shots.

"Well Lex, your kind of my ride home sooooo." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said chuckling at herself.

"You okay Lex? You seem kind if distracted." Tobin asked tilting her head sideways as she looked at her friend.

Alex just sighed.

"Do you think he really likes me?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

"Who? Servando?" Tobin asked as they both sat down on the wet grass of the freshly mown field.

"Yeah." Alex said looking down.

"Well, Lex. He would be a complete dumbass if he didn't. I mean your like, the greatest." Tobin said smiling.

"I'm serious Tobin!" Alex said with her voice a little louder than normal.

Tobin was a little taken back but soon replied "I am serious Lex! He'd be crazy not to like you! You athletic, your sweet, you have nice hair!" She said getting a laugh out of Alex who was now smiling.

"Nice hair, huh?" She said

"Well yeah! If I were dating a girl I would appreciate if she had nice hair!" Tobin said defending herself.

"Thanks Tobs." Alex said as she began helping Tobin up. 

"I was gonna ask if the gals wanted to go get something to eat but it seems like they're already gone, so do you wanna go gets some fish tacos to take back to my house? We could eat them on the roooof!" Tobin asked trying to cheer her up.

"That sounds pretty damn good if I do say so myself." Alex said which got a laugh out of Tobin.

"Cool beans." She replied back.


	4. Lead Up

They decided to go back to the locker rooms first , get there stuff ,and take a quick shower.

As they reached the locker room they heard voices inside. They paused and looked at each other. They pressed their ears to the door trying to figure out what the people inside were saying.

"I mean if you want to come with me you can." The voice said.

They both recognized it as Ashlyn's as they pressed their ears closer.

"Yeah I think that'd be fun! What time?" Ali's voice replied.

Alex and Tobin made eye contact as their eyes widened.

They heard footsteps coming there way and jumped into the nearby storage closet

"Uhm, say around 6:30?" Ashlyn's voice said from outside the door.

"Sounds good! I'll text you in the morning to let you know when I'm ready!" Ali replied.

"Cool." Ashlyn said but they could both tell from her voice that she was freaking out. 

They just looked at each other. Both realizing how close they were in the small closet. 

Suddenly they heard the locker room door shut and sounds of jumping outside closet.

"Yes, yes , yes ,yes!" Ashlyn quietly yelled.

Tobin opened the door and both her and Alex came falling out. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ashlyn screamed.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled while both Tobin and Alex were still on the floor laughing.

As Alex began to regain composure, she stood up.

"Someone's got a dateeee!" Alex teased.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Ashlyn yelled as Alex began to laugh again.

"Hey, we're happy for you dude!" Tobin said as she patted Ashlyn on the back. 

Ashlyn sighed 

"Welp, there goes that being a secret." Ashlyn said.

"Oh you know you can't keep secrets from us!" Alex replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashlyn grumbled out.

"What were you guy doing in that closet anyway? I thought y'all had left?" She asked them .

"Oh, we were just out on the field and came back in to get our stuff and take a shower when we heard you two talking." Tobin said.

"And then we heard you coming our way so we jumped in the closet." Alex finished.

"Okay whatever you say." Ashly said as she started to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled as they locker room door shut.

"What does she mean?" Alex asked confused.

"Who know with her." Tobin said as she began to strip to take her shower.

Alex turned around to see her bestfriend half undressed. She began to look away but then realized " Wait, this is Tobin. I've seen her undress plenty of times!" She thought to herself,as she too began getting undressed.

They both got their showers and began getting dressed. 

"You wanna go to Rocco's or Sampella's to get the tacos?" Tobin asked as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

"Uhmm, Rocco's. They have that good fruit tea there." 

"True. Rocco's it is." Tobin exclaimed as they made there way out to Alex's Jeep.

"You know Ash and Ali make a pretty good couple." Alex said as she climbed into the drivers seat. 

"Yeah,they balance each other out well I think." Tobin said as she struggled to get her seat belt on.

"You having some trouble there Tobs?" Alex asked making fun of Tobin who was clearly struggling.

"When are you gonna get this damn thing fixed! I could be riding in here one day and you could crash and I would just go flying right through the windshield!" She exclaimed as she pointed in the direction of the windshield.

"Your such a drama queen." Alex said as she leaned over to help Tobin out.  

" Am not!" Tobin responded 

Alex reached across the center console over to Tobin. 

She grabbed the seat belt and harshly put it into the holder.

"Ouch Lex! It pinched my hip." Tobin yelped.

She pulled up her shirt to see the side of her hip bleeding.

"Oh man, sorry Tobs!" Alex said feeling guilty about making Tobin bleed. 

"Here." She said reaching into the center console to pull out some old fast food napkins.

She lifted Tobin's shirt and pressed the napkins to the cut on her hip.

She felt Tobin get a cold chill, and it surprised her.

"Thanks." Tobin said taking the napkin from Alex's hand. 

"No problem." She said after getting pulled out of her thoughts, started the car and began to drive to Rocco's.

Rocco's was an older restaurant that not many people knew about. It was kind of an old surf shop/restaurant type place. They'd go there after games or after school. Sometimes they'd sneeky out and go in the middle of the night because it was open 24 hours and was way better than any chain restaurant around.

They got there and began ordering there food when Tobin began to nudge Alex as she was ordering. Finally Alex turned around to ask her what she was doing.  

She saw Tobin looking at a booth in the corner of Rocco's. She followed Tobin's gaze and saw Servando and a couple of his friends sitting there eating.

She quickly turned away.

"Go talk to him Al." Tobin whispered.

"Are you crazy? No!"  She whispered back.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Servando standing over her. 

"Hey Alex!" He said 

"Oh, hey Servando!" She replied nervously 

"And Tobin?" 

She nodded her head.

"I'm Servando, nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Yeah man, nice to meet you too."Tobin said casually.

"Aren't you both on the soccer team?" He questioned

They both nodded looking at one another.

"Man, you guys killed Oak-ridge last year! Great game!" He said enthusiasticlly

"Oh thanks!" Alex replied starting to gain her confidence agian.

"We have a game Friday if you wanna come out and watch. I'm sure Alex would love to have you there." Tobin said and Alex glared over at her.

"Yeah, I'd love to come! Is that okay with you Alex?" He asked gaining her attention again.

"Uhm,uhm, yeah sure Servando." She replied nervously.

" Cool, can't wait to see you guys play. I should probably go back to my friends now. Bye Tobin." He said with a wave.

"Bye Alex." He said making direct eye contact with her.

"Bye." 

"Dude. I am the best ever. Admit it." Tobin said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I guess, but don't ever do that again okay? I will kill you." She said in a serious tone which only made Tobin laugh.

"Come on, let's go." Tobin said after she regained her composure.


	5. Wendsday

Tobin woke up Wednesday to the sound of someone singing.

She didn't think about it much until she remembered that both of her sisters were away at college and Jeffery's room was downstairs.

She sat up and realized that the sound was coming from her shower.  
She got up and made her way over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Uhm, hello?" She said cautiously.

"Oh, hey!" Alex said, peeking her out from the shower curtain.

"Hope you don't mind. Jenni and Jeri kind of overtook the bathroom this morning so I just came over here to shower." She said as she resumed her shower taking.

Tobin just laughed.

"Only you would come over just to use my shower." She chuckled 

"Oh come on Tobs. You have nice shampoo!" She said from within the shower.

"Whatever, Lex." Tobin replied as she began getting ready for school.

Fifteen minutes later Alex comes walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey Tobin, you got and clothes I can wear?" She asks.

"Yeah, take whatever you need from the drawers over there." She said pointing to the drawers without looking up from her surfing magazine.

Alex began to dig through the draws to find something to wear.

"Can I wear this shirt?" Alex asked holding up a shirt for Tobin to see.

Tobin looks up from her magazine to find Alex standing in front if her with just shorts and a sports bra on.

"Well, if you don't want me to wear the shirt just say so. You look like you about to attack me. Is it a special shirt or something?" Alex asked

Her eyes go wide as she tries to focus on what Alex is saying. 

"Uhm no, no. That shirts fine." She replies looking back down at her magazine to avoid Alex's piercing eyes looking at her in confusion.

"Okay, weirdo." Alex says as she begins putting on the shirt.

"What the hell was that?" Tobin asks herself.

"What is wrong with you! Alex is your best friend!" 

But she couldn't help thinking about how Alex looked without a shirt on revealing her toned abs and arm muscles.

She pushes the thought out of her mind as she gets up and they make their way to Alex's car.

"Hey Toby, you okay?" Alex asks as she glances over at Tobin looking out the window as they make their way into the school parking lot.

"Yeah, just tired I guess. Yesterday's practice was brutal." She lies, still thinking about what happened this morning.

"Okay, you've just been a little quiet." Alex states as they get out of the car.

"No,I'm totally cool." Tobin says as they make their way through the double doors of the school.

 

"Hey, Tobin!" Tobin hears Christen say as they walk into Spanish class.

"Sup Press." She replies back cooly.

"Nice job at practice yesterday. You took some really nice shots." She praised.

"Thanks Press, you did too! The curve on that upper 90 shot you made." Tobin said as she made the okay sign with her fingers."Top notch." She finished.

"Thanks." Christen replied blushing.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna hang out tomorrow after school. Maybe get a burger?" Christen asked quickly as Tobin began to walk away.

"Uhm, yeah okay. Sounds good." Tobin replied as she turned around.

"Cool." Christen finished as Tobin took her seat next to Alex.

"Did I just here you get a date with Christen Press??" Alex question as she wagged her eyebrows at Tobin.

"Date? You think she meant it as a date?" Tobin said, genuinely confused.

"Are you kidding? Sometimes your so oblivious, Tobs." Alex says as she begins to do her work.

"I thought she just wanted to hang out and talk." Tobin says rather quietly.

"Well Tobs, that's kind of what a date is you know." Alex whispered as their teacher began class.

"If that's a date than you and I have been "dating" for years." She joked earning a glare from her friend.

 

 

As fourth period comes to an end Alex and Tobin split ways, each heading a different direction.

Tobin walks into her Criminal Justice class and takes a seat near the front if the room. As she begins to take out her books she overhears the group of guys talking in the row behind her.

"Yeah he says he's gonna bang her after Friday game!" The first one says. 

"Lucky guy to be getting with that piece of ass." The second one says as he huffs.

Tobin just sighs, thinking about how boys sometimes are such dicks.

She continues to get her books out as the teacher begins her lesson.

 

"So how'd you date go with Aliiii?" Alex questions as she sits around the lunch table with Ashlyn, Hope, Kelley, and Tobin.

"Good." She replies quickly.

"Come on Ash. Give us more than that!" Kelley pleads.

"Okay,fine. It went really good. We had a great time and got to know each other.You know she's like a whole different person off the field? Really funny and kind. You know she tried to pay for my coffee?! Of course I didn't let her." Ashlyn claims looking at her friends.

"Oooo, she's got it bad." Hope says looking at Kelley.

They all start laughing. Well every one except Ashlyn.

"Okay HA HA. It's so funny that Ashlyn has feeling. Whatever." She sighs.

"What about you, Heath. I hear you've got a date tomorrow with Ms. Press over there." She says as she points across the cafeteria to Christen.

Tobin just blushed.

"Aw Toby's blushing!" Alex cooed at she pinched Tobin's quickly redding cheeks.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking Alex." Hope says.

"Yeah, we here Servando is coming to watch you play Friday night." Kelley said backing Hope up.

" Yeah, so?" Alex replies.

"Someone's defensive!" Ashlyn says laughing at Alex's attempts at trying to be sassy.

"Okay, whatever. He's coming to watch us play. That's it." Alex says as she takes a bite if her salad.

"Just watch out okay? I've heard some things about him." Hope says in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"I mean, I've heard he can be, not so nice of a guy." 

"But that could just be rumors for all I know. I'm just saying ,be careful." Hope says holding up her hands in defense after receiving a death glare from Alex.

"Okay. But from what I've seen he seems like a pretty cool." Alex replies nonchalantly.

As they get up to leave Hope pulls Tobin aside and whispers "Watch out for her okay, Tobs?"

"Always." Tobin says as Hope pats her on the shoulder.

Tobin didn't want to tell Alex but she got a weird vibe when she first met Servando. He seemed like the kind of guy that was faking being nice and cute. 

A fuckboy if you will.

She decided it was probably just her "protective best friend" side that was coming out. She always did see the worst in all the guys Alex had dated in the past.

Granted she was right about all of them.

She figured she'd just let it all work it self out.


	6. Sick?

As the bell rang ,signaling the end of her last class, Tobin got up and began making her way to the locker rooms.

She spotted Kelley heading in the same direction and ran to catch up. 

" Hey Kell!" She said as she came up behind Kelley.

"Hola, Tobito. How's it going?" She responded, slowing down so Tobin could catch her breath.

"Pretty good. Hey, do you know why Press would want to go out after school tomorrow?" She asked Kelley.

"Well, my guess is she probably wants to get in your pants." She said bluntly.

"KELLEY!" Tobin exclaimed, grateful that they had gotten far enough away from the school buildings so no one could hear them. 

"What? You asked." Kelley said looking at Tobin.

"Yeah but I didn't expect THAT answer!" 

"Whelp, you get what you get." Kel said.

"Why would you even say that?" After a few moments of silence.

"Cause' I believe it. Look, I love Press. But she can be kind of "promiscuous" if you know what I mean." She stated

"Hmm." She hummed in response.

She was still thinking about what Kelley said as she walked into the locker room.

"You good?" Alex asked as she reached in her locker, next to Tobin's, to get out her practice gear.

"Yeah, all good." Tobin replied, clearly distracted by her thoughts, and a short brunette winking at her from the other side if the locker room.

She smiled slightly and quickly went back to getting ready, hoping Alex wouldn't notice the small exchange that just went on.

"Tobs, I know your lying. Seriously what's wrong?" She urged.

"It's stupid Al, just forget it." She replied, glad that Alex didn't see.

"Tobin!" Alex threatened.

Tobin just sighed. 

She was about to explain what was wrong when Coach interrupted and told them all to get out on the field.

"We're not done with this conversation, you here me?" Alex demanded.

Tobin just nodded in response.

All throughout practice Tobin was distracted. 

"God, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't even know how I feel about Christen!"

"I really should've thought this through." 

"Wait! I'll just reschedule! I'll tell her I'm sick!"

"Yeah, yeah! That'll work!" She praised herself for coming up with such a good idea.

She decided to start to fake sick after practice ended and then just skip school the next day. She'd tell Press that they'd just have to do it another day. 

As soon as practice ended Tobin began her bit.

"Ughhh, is it cold in here, or is it just me?" She asked as they all began filing into the locker rooms.

"Seriously Tobs? It's like 98 outside today!" Kelley exclaimed as she plopped down on the bench in front if her locker.

"I don't know I'm just really cold." She lied.

"Dude, you're pouring sweat. What's wrong with you?" Ashlyn stammered, still catching her breath from their final drill.

"I think I might be coming down with something." She coughed.

She felt a pair of eyes glaring at her. 

Knowing who they belonged to, she avoided eye contact.

She started to get uncomfortable under the gaze.Giving up she finally turned her head to see Alex's piercing blue eyes, staring right at her with a questioning look.

"You ready to go Toby?" Alex asked still staring at Tobin.

"Uhm, yeah sure." She stammered out as she began to gather up her thing.

Alex's eyes never left her as they made their way out to the parking lot and into Alex's car.

The ride home was fairly silent as they listened to the music if Tobin's favorite band playing throughout the speakers. 

Tobin began to shift uncomfortably. The silence was taking a toll on her. They had never gone this long together and not spoken.

She glanced over to look at her friend.

She had her blue eyes focused in the road ahead. Eyebrows knitted together much like they do when she's thinking hard about something.

She began to feel bad about not explaining earlier about what was going on.  
"Ill just ask her to come over later, and I'll explain." She thought

Tobin began to open her mouth, about to speak, but Alex beat her to it.

"I'm coming over at 10. Keep the window unlocked." She stated as they pulled up to Tobin's house.

"Sure thing Lex." Tobin smiled trying to get some sign of emotion out of her friend as she hopped out of the car.

As Alex began backing out she saw her mouth turned up a little at the sides and Tobin took that as a success.

Authors note: haha guys, I'm totally just winging his so bear with me. Also it's gonna pick up soooooon 


	7. Expirement

At around 9:50 Tobin started pacing around her room. The house was quiet seeing as her parents went to be at 9:00.

She was grateful for the silence. It made it easier to think. And think was something she had been doing a lot of lately.

Knowing Alex would be coming in soon, she decided just to sit and wait instead of making herself anxious by pacing back and forth.

At exactly 10:00 Tobin heard the window creak open, as worried looking Alex climbed in.

"Hey Tobs." She rasped as she took a seat across from Tobin on her bed.

"Hey." She muttered.

"Tell me whats wrong Tobs. Why were you acting like that at practice today? I don't know, you were just off. And then you fake not feeling good. And don't even tell me you didn't feel good because I saw right through that whole "oh I feel sick" bit!" She exclaimed, getting louder with every word she said.

"Calm down Lex! I'm fine! I've just been thinking lately about some things." She confessed.

"Like what, Tobs?" Alex huffed.

Tobin sighed.

She hated talking about her feelings and Alex knew that. But she seemed to be the only person who could ever get Tobin to open up about her feeling to.

She knew she needed to let Alex know what what going on because she could tell she was worried about her.

"You know this whole thing with Press?" She started.

Alex just nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I was talking to Kell about it and she said that Christen just wants to ,quote, "Get in my pants" . She totally freaked me out Lex! I couldn't just cancel on her, because then she would ask why. So I just came up with the being sick excuse and you totally blew my cover! And now I have to go on a date with someone I don't even know of like! What if she does try and sleep with me? Or even kiss me? Like what the hell do I do Lex!" She wept out as she fell face down into Alex's lap.

Alex was kind of stunned at first. She didn't expect that at all.

"Okay, babe? You need to calm down. It's all okay. I'm here." Alex said in her soothing raspy voice as she petted Tobin's hair. 

"Here, sitttt up." She urged, as she began trying to pull Tobin's limp body into a sitting position. 

Tobin finally obliged. 

She felt relieved that she had finally shared what she had been worried about the last couple days, but now she had to face the questions of Alex.

"So this whole thing is about being scared to go out with Christen?" Alex asked after Tobin had calmed down. 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say scared. More like nervous. But yeah I guess." She argued.

Alex chuckled, " Tobs it's not that big if a deal! It's just a date!"

"A date with a girl! I've never dated a girl!" She exclaimed.

"So? What does it matter if she's a girl?" Alex asked.

"I guess it's not so much about the date as it is about the whole sex thing." She mumbled.

"Tobin. You do not have to have sex with her! That's your and hers decision! Don't listen to Kelley!" She stated looking her friend in the eye.

"Okay, but what if she wants to kiss me?" Tobin questioned.

"Well that depends. Do YOU want to kiss her?" 

"I don't know Al. What if I mess up? What of a totally embarrass myself?" 

"Don't worry about that! If you want to kiss her and she wants to kiss you go for it! It's not that much different from kissing a guy." Alex blurted out.

"Wait,what?" Tobin declared. 

"You've kissed a girl?" She continued.

"Uhm, yeah. Once at a camp I went to a few years ago." She revealed.

"Hmmm, never thought of you to be the girl kissing type." Tobin concluded after the initial shock of what Alex had jut said settled down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked sounding offended.

"Nothing! I just never thought of you kissing girls." She said cooly.

"Well, I kinda hope not..." Alex said straight faced.

They both soon broke into laughter.

"You really think I should kiss her?" Tobin sighed after they composed themselves.

"Yeah,I do. But only if you feel comfortable."She stated.

She watched as Tobin's head fell into her hands and began rubbing her temples.

"If your so worried about it, just kiss me." Alex stated boldly.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahw snap... Whats gonna happen???? Thanks for all the positive feedback, I really enjoy reading what you all think if it. Ps. Any ideas or suggestions are appreciated and considered so let me know! Thanks✌️


	8. Questions

"What"

"Yeah, just kiss me." Alex repeated, her voice a little more confident this time.

When she first said it she wasn't really thinking.But as she said it again she decided it would be fine. Tobin's her best friend. They've known each other forever. How much could one little kiss change.. Right?

"Lex..." Tobin started.

"Listen Tobs, were best friends! It's fine! It's not like were making out or anything. Were just getting you comfortable with kissing a girl." She stated non chalantly

"I mean, are you sure? I don't want this to be weird?" Tobin said after she pondered the thought for a moment. 

"Yeah it's fine! Come on." Alex urged as she scooted closer to Tobin.

"Uhmm, okay. How do you wanna do this?" She asked nervously

"Here." She said putting a hand on Tobin's leg to make them closer together.

"Now just kiss me." She said looking at Tobin.

Tobin began to lean in. At that moment Alex took in everything about Tobin.

How her hair was in a loose ponytail, with strands falling around her face.  
How she smelled like the beach.  
How her lips looked so soft and how they were slightly parted.

At the last possible second Tobin pulled back. 

"Alex are you really su-." She was cut off by Alex lips against hers. 

Alex wasn't really sure what she she was doing in the moment that she kissed Tobin. She just knew that after she had been that close and seeing Tobin's lips almost touch hers she couldn't resist.

She soon got lost in the kiss.

As she kissed Tobin it took Alex by surprise. I mean, sure she had told Tobin it'd be fine, and yeah she kinda was the one who ended up kissing her. 

 

"Her lips are so soft." Alex thought as Tobin's lip took in her top one.

Alex placed her hand on the back of Tobin's neck to bring her closer. She said that they wouldn't be making out but when their lips met she lost all recollection of what she said before that moment.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as Tobin pulled away leaving Alex wanting more.

"Woah." Was all Alex could manage to get out.

"Yeah, woah."  Tobin replied, still wide eyed from what had just happened.

Tobin cleared her throat, "Well, uhh, thanks Lex."

"No problem." She stated still recovering from what she had just experienced.

She soon began to feel Tobin's eyes on her. 

"You good Lex?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good." 

"Okay." 

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Your a pretty good kisser." Alex blurted out.

Tobin blushed "Not so bad yourself Morgan." She said grinning.

It went silent agian. Alex started to feel nervous. She had never been nervous around Tobin! She had to get out of there.

"Oh shit! It's almost 10:30, I gotta go or mom's gonna kill me! Night Tobs!"

"Night Lex!" She yelled as Alex scrambled out the window.

"Weirdo" Tobin thought.

 

When Alex got home she went directly to her bathroom to take a cold shower.

"Oh.my.god." She thought as she leaned against the shower wall.

"That was Tobin! Freaking Tobin! Alex what were you thinking!" 

She was thinking that'd it just be a kiss. Just an innocent little kiss.  
Not some amazing fucking kiss that made her want to do it agian! What the hell!

She got out of the shower, got dressed and got in her bed.

"I just needed to be with someone. Yeah, that's all. It would've been the same if I would've been kissing Servando." She thought to put her mind at ease. 

 

She decided just to sleep it off.

Over at Tobin's house she was doing great. She was now siked for this date.

She was no longer nervous. She had kissed Alex and was now prepared for Christen she thought. 

"Nothing can stop me the almighty Heath!" She yelled while she was getting ready for bed.

Little did she know that Alex could hear her from across the street because she had never shut her window.

"What a dork. A super hot dork."She thought as she fell asleep.


	9. Oh No

Alex woke up thinking about Tobin. 

She tried to ignore the thoughts of her friends lips on her as she got ready for school. 

She finished getting ready and headed down stairs. As she reached her front door she started feeling nervous again. She was going over to Tobin's house like she's done a thousand times. But it was different this time. She didn't want to admit why though. 

"This is so dumb. I don't like Tobin. I just like being kissed. It's not just her kiss." She thought trying to put herself at ease.

She was about to ring the door bell when the door suddenly swung open.

"Oh, hey Lex! I was just about to come over to see where you were. Your usually here before this." She said looking down at the black watch on her wrist.

Alex however was not looking at the watch. She was looking at Tobin. With her hair ,down out of it usual pony tail,still wet from her shower. Her plain white shirt tucked into her light blue jean with a brown belt. Her old turquoise vans that she wears with EVERYTHING.

She's never noticed how genuinely beautiful her best friend was.

"Uhm, Alex?" Tobin asked snapping Alex out of her trance.

"You ready to go?"  Alex responded after she realized she'd been caught staring.

"Don't you wanna eat something? You always eat at my house." Tobin questioned.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry right now. " Alex lied. The truth was she was starving but she didn't want to have to sit through breakfast alone with Tobin. 

"Okayyy." Tobin said getting in to Alex's jeep.

"Was last night weird for you or something?" Tobin asked and it took Alex off guard.

"What! No, of course not! Why do you think that??" She rambled out.

"I don't know. Your acting really strange. Like, more strange than you normally are."

"No I'm all good! I'm totally fine!" She lied

Tobin looked at her in question but didn't press the subject.

 

"So you ready for your date Tobbyyyy?" Kelley teased as they say around the lunch table.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." She replied as she bit into her pizza.

"Mmhhm. Did you hear that guys? It'll be "FUN"." Kelley chuckled.

"Kels, shut up!" Ali said as she slapped Kelleys arm.

Alex was quiet throughout this whole conversation. She wasn't saying anything out loud, but she sure was thinking some things.

Soon three a-clock rolled around and school was let out.

As Alex was exiting her last class she saw Tobin talking to Christen. She looked away as began getting all the books she'd need for over the weekend out of her locker.

Tobin spotted Alex and told Christen she'd be right back. She walked over to where Alex was standing and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sup Lex." Tobin asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just about to leave." Alex responded, jumping from the touch of Tobin's hand.

"Alright, I'm about to head out with Christen." She informed Alex.

"Okay, see you later." She said turning away quickly from Tobin. 

"Wanna come over later? We can just like watch movies or something." She yelled to Alex who was walking down the hall quickly.

"Uhmm, I've got some work to do but maybe tomorrow!" She replied  still walking.

"Oh okay. Bye." Tobin muttered looking a little hurt.

Alex felt bad for turning down Tobin's offer, but she really didn't want to be in that situation. She knew that when they watched movies together that they always got all the blankets and put them on Tobin's bed and cuddled up together. She didn't think she could handle that right now.

She got home and then realized she didn't really feel like sitting at home doing nothing. Well, sure she could be studying, but that was no fun.

She decided to go to her and Tobin's soccer field.

It was back in the part of the neighborhood that only old people lived in. It was kinda hidden too by all the houses, so it was basically their own private field.

They'd found it a couple months after Alex moved there. 

They had been running around playing tag when Tobin spotted it from across the street. 

She took a couple balls and her headphones and began walking down the street towards the field.   
Her mind kept wondering to Tobin. And more importantly how her date with Christen was going.


	10. The date

Alex walked down the street to the field, and set her stuff down on the old wooden bench left there by who knows.

It was kind of her and Tobin's bench. They had made it there own by carving pictures, names, and dates on it. There were different stickers and quotes on it. 

She tried to ignore the sudden nostalgia that rose from within her.

All the times Tobin and her came here after a shitty day of school and spilled there guts out to each other. The hot summer days were they'd come early in the morning and stay all day playing, taking snacks and water so they wouldn't have to go home. And the countless sleepless nights were they would sneak out and meet here.   
They'd lay on the bench , heads beside each other, and stare at the stars.

This was their place. Their thinking spot.

She stood up from the bench after tying her laces and began taking a couple shots. She put a line in the center circle and ran up and down the field. Starting at one end sprinting toward the circle, taking a ball, dribbling it down field , and then taking a shot. This was her favorite drill.

So many thoughts were racing through her brain when she began, but by the end she just collapsed mid field and began trying to catch her breath. She checked her phone and realized she had been there for a couple hours, but just continued to lay there listening to her music. She just starred at the sky as it began to get darker outside, the sun quickly fading.

About halfway through Drops of Jupiter she decided she better start heading home. She stood up and was startled by a figure at the other end if the pitch. 

Her heart started racing as she began to walk backwards towards the road.

"Lex?" A voice called out.

Alex was a second away from sprinting when she recognized the voice.

"Tobin?" She asked into the darkness.

Tobin began to walk towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Tobin asked as she came into view.

"I just came to clear my head. What are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Christen?" She questioned.

"Yeahhhhh, that didn't go so well." She laughed out.

"What do you mean?" Alex inquired.

"Well...I just wasn't feeling it ya know?" She said slowly walking towards Alex.

As Tobin came closer she took in her beauty. 

She had put her hair up in to the weird half ponytail thing she did. She no longer was wearing what she left school in. She wore a white button down with little navy dots on it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

She looked hot to say the least.

Alex nodded for her to go on as they sat down on the bench.

"So, we were having a great time together. She bought us some burgers and we say down a talked for a while. After we ate she asked me to come back to her place to watch a movie and help her with some homework she's been having trouble with." Tobin sighed.

"About 20 minutes into the movie she leaned in to kiss me and I was thinking "Oh I got this! I'm so prepared!" but when she did I didn't feel anything! It was like kissing a wall! So I just backed away and said I needed to go, but she kept on asking me to stay. She asked me why I was being such a prude, so I just told her the truth, that I didn't feel anything. Then she got upset and I just kinda told her bye and then ran out the door. Then I drove here, and here we are." She finished.

Alex just stared at her.

Of course Tobin would get the hottest girl in school to ask her out, buy her lunch, take her home, KISS HER, and then tell her she doesn't feel anything.

Alex busted out laughing.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Tobin asked as she watched tears coming from her friends eyes.

"I just..I can't." She continued laughing.

"LEXXXX!" Tobin begged.

After she stopped laughing Alex said "Your just the best. Because you don't let someone social status change how you act around them. Your yourself 100% of the time and I love you for that." She stated while looking Tobin in the eye.

"I mean I tried to let her down easy, but Godddddd! She's one hard headed person!" Tobin joked.

"But thanks Lex. I am truly so beyond happy to call you my best friend. I wouldn't change it for the world." She concluded as they began to stand up.

"You wanna order a pizza and watch the Barca game I recorded today?" Tobin asked.

"I wouldn't want to do anything else." Alex said as Tobin slung her arm around her shoulder as they began walking down the street towards their houses.

 

Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update! It's been kinda crazy. I'll try and be more consistent with my updating! Thanks y'all so much for the votes and reads I really hope your enjoying it! Thanks✌️


	11. That Night

The walk back to Tobin's house was rather quiet which was unusual for them. It wasn't awkward or anything, just unusual.

They reaches Tobin's house fairly quickly and Tobin began to open the door but it was locked. 

"Hmm, weird." She muttered under her breath.

She took out thee key and opened the door to find her house empty. Her parents must have gone out or something and she knew Jeff was over at a friends.

"Looks like it's just us." Tobin said as they walked up the stairs to her room.

"Cool." Alex replied.

"I'm gonna go order the pizza. Pepperoni, pineapple and jalapeño?" She asked as she began dialing the number.

"Ahh you know me so well." Alex said as she sat down in the edge of Tobin's bed.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower real quick. I'll be out in a minute." Alex stated as she shut the bathroom door.

Tobin just nodded as a man on the other line asked for her order.

After she ordered the pizza, Tobin went and laid on her bed thinking of all the things that happened tonight.

She kissed Christen. No. She made out with Christen. 

She didn't like it though. It felt rough and awkward. Nothing like it had been with Alex. Her kiss with Alex was sudden and quick, but also soft and caring.

She began to compare the two and realized how different the kisses were.

Alex was a really good kisser she thought.

She wanted to kiss her again.

"Wait! Did I really just think that? No. Stop. Alex is your best friend." Tobin shook her head trying to erase her last thoughts... But she couldn't. 

The more she thought about Alex the more she realized how amazing that kiss was. 

She thought that's what a normal kiss was supposed to feel like. She had nothing to compare it to until she kissed Christen.

But Alex's lips were so much softer and more inviting. It made her feel warm inside. It felt like fireworks the more she thought about it.

As she finished her thought she heard the shower turn off.

"Oh God. No. No.No. This isn't happening. I don't like Alex. I don't like Alex. Alex isn't gay. She like Servando. Alex likes Servando and she isn't gay." She thought quickly trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Hey,could you bring me some clothes!" She heard Alex yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Uhh, y-yeah. One sec!" She stuttered out.

She quickly grabbed some clothes that she thought would fit Alex , and then knocked on the door.

She heard the door open and a naked Alex came into view.

She quickly put her hand over her eyes to shield them.

"Tobs. What are you doing?" Alex asked as she grabbed the clothes from Tobin's hands.

"Uhm, your naked." She stated as she began to back away. 

"Yeah. I am. So?" Alex questioned as followed Tobin into her room and began to dry off.

"Soooooo your naked!" Tobin replied, hand still over her eyes.

"Tobin you've seen me naked thousands of time! What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing! I'm fine!" She replied hastily.

"Then look at me!" Alex laughed.

Tobin slowly removed her hand from her eyes. Alex just stood there.

Tobin felt her face begin to redden. She didn't dare look anywhere but Alex's eyes.

"Your so weird." Alex stated as she began to get dressed.

Tobin took a breath, one she didn't realize she was holding.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tobin yelled as she ran out the door.

"Well is hope so since I'm kind of NAKED!" She heard Alex yell as she made her way to the front door.

She payed the pizza guy and took a deep breath before going back up stairs.

"It's really hot." She stated as she sat the pizza down in front of Alex who was sitting on the bed trying to find the game on the DVR.

She tried to ignore the fact that Alex hadn't minded to put on a shirt and was sitting there in old sweatpants and a sports bra.

She sat down and leaned against the headboard and started to eat her pizza.

Soon after, Alex found the game and began to play it. She took her place next to Tobin leaning into her slightly.

Tobin usually wouldn't have noticed this ,but given recent events, she was quite aware of everything Alex did now.

Alex rested her head on Tobin's shoulder. Tobin took in the scent of her freshly washed hair and couldn't take it.

"You know what. We have a lot of pizza left over. I'm gonna call Kelley and see if she want to come over." Tobin stated as she stood up abruptly.

"Are you sure? I was having fun with just you and me." Alex stared giving her a sad look.

"Yeah but Kelley makes things ten times more fun!" She objected as she started to dial Kelleys number.

"Well, okay." Alex said as she laid back down on the bed.

20 minutes later Kelley was there. She sat in the middle if the bed with Alex and Tobin to either side of her.

Tobin was glad she invited Kelley because that 20 minutes that they were waiting for her to arrive was complete awkwardness with Alex.

When Kelley arrived the conversation began to flow again and Tobin began to act normal.

They finished watching the game and Kelley said that she probably should get going because her parents would be waiting up. 

"See you tomorrow Kels! And remember don't eat Lucky Charms for breakfast! You know what happens if you do that on game day!" Alex warned.

"Yeah,yeah.." Kelley shrugged as she got in her car.

Then it was just her and Alex again.

"I think in gonna head home to. Big day tomorrow!"Alex said excitedly.

"Alright. See ya!" Tobin waved.

She watched Alex walk halfway down the street and then turn around.

"Were still going to Hazels for breakfast right?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh duh! Game day traditions can't be broken the day of the biggest game!" She yelled back.

Alex just smiled and continued home.

"What is happening." Tobin thought. 

She just sighed and walked back inside after she saw Alex had made it home safely.


	12. (Pre)game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Tobs 

Tobin had decided late that night that she wasn't gonna let her feelings for Alex affect there friendship. 

She had spent all night thinking of all the times that Alex had been there for her. 

All the late night drives and bench sitting. The study dates at the coffee house around the block.The star gazing and 1:00am pizza runs in the summer. 

It all started to make sense.

Why she always felt so happy and comfortable around her. Why nobody else's hugs felt quite the same.

She couldn't let her feelings get in the way and ruin everything good between them. She had to just get over it. Alex had Servando anyway.

\------------FRIDAY MORNING----------

Tobin woke up still tired from her late night.

She quickly got out of bed and got ready after realizing she was running 15 minutes late and Alex would be there soon to pick her up.

"I have no feelings for Alex." She kept repeating in her head as she walked downstairs.

She hastily put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack and began to walk to the front door.

She gave her self one more "I don't have feelings for Alex, get that kiss out of your fucking head!" pep talk before opening the front door.

As she walked outside she saw Alex begin to pull in her driveway.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked as she pushed her shades on top of her head. 

"Ah shit." Tobin thought. Everything she had prepared to do and say went out the window.

Tobin just stood and stared at the brunette who was messing with the radio.

"Come on or were gonna be late!" She exclaimed and pulled Tobin back into reality.

"Okay okay!" Tobin spat out still trying to regain composure as she walked over and opened the door to Alex's jeep.

They say on their normal booth at Hazels, a local diner with killer breakfast.

"So what are you gonna get?" Tobin asked trying to act as normal as possible.

" Uhmmm probably just the breakfast buffet. You know the usual." Alex stated as she set down the menu she was previously starring at.

"What about you?" She continued.

"Breakfast burrito." Tobin grinned.

"Ooooooo that sounds good." Alex stated as she picked back up the menu to look at the burrito.

Tobin laughed "You can have some of it if you want. I usually can't eat it all anyways." 

"Oh, I'll be fine! Thanks though." Alex reassured.

Tobin just hummed in response knowing that when her food came Alex was totally gonna take some of it.

Sure enough ,10 minutes later when her food came, Alex started picking at Tobin's food.

"Knew it." Tobin said under her breath.

"Knew what?" Alex questioned.

"Nothing." Tobin said chuckling.

"No, tell me!" Alex insisted.

" It just that you always eat my food no matter what. Even if it's something you don't like you eat it anyway because it's in my plate." She explained looking amused.

"Oh, sorry." Alex muttered looking down.

"No,No, it's fine! It's just sorta funny.." Tobin said reaching across the table to touch Alex's hand.

She soon became aware of the contact and quickly pulled away. A few days ago that kind of thing would've meant nothing, but now every little touch felt like fire.

Tobin looked down and began messing around with the food left over on her plate. Pushing around with a fork, hoping Alex wouldn't notice her strange behavior.

"Okay just tell me if I ever start to annoy you by it." Alex said not seeming to notice the change in Tobin's behavior.

" Sure Lex." She stated as she began pulling some cash out to pay for their meals.

After breakfast they had hurry to school. They were kinda already behind because if traffic. They both knew they couldn't be late or they wouldn't be able to start tonight.

Even though neither one of them knew for sure who coach was starting they didn't want to COMPLETELY ruin their chances by being late.

"Hurry up Tobs!" Alex said as she sprinted across the parking lot to the entrance.

" Gosh, I'm sorry Lex. Not all of us can have gazelle like speed. Forgive me!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"Oh shut it!" She snapped back playfully.

They walked into there classroom with just seconds to spare.

They quickly took their seats and began their usual routine of half doing the work that was always on the desk at the beginning if class and half talking.

"Tobs I can feel Christen staring at you through me." Alex whispered.

Tobin just sighed. 

"I don't know what she wants from me now! I just don't like her." Tobin said.

"She'll get over it." Alex reassured her.

The bell rung signaling the changing of classes which they both had together.

"Hey Alex wait up!" They heard someone call after them as they were walking down the hall.

"Oh hey Serv!" Alex greeted,throwing up an awkward wave that made Tobin giggle.

"I can't wait to watch you guys play tonight! I know you'll kick ass!" He said.

"Oh thanks! I think were gonna do pretty good. I'm really happy your coming." Alex flirted.

That made Tobin a little jealous but she just pushed those feeling deep inside.

She tried her best to ignore the conversation but she couldn't help but feel a little hostile towards him. He sounded to innocent. Always saying the right things to make Alex blush. 

Tobin didn't like that he had such control over her best friends emotions. 

She had a bad feeling about him. Not that he had done anything to her personally, but she just wasn't sure of him.

She remembered what Hope had said to her about Servando. 

"Hey Alex we need to get to class." She stated as she began pulling Alex with her.

"One sec Tobs." Alex replied continuing to talk to him. 

" ALEX lets gooooooo!" She said again and began to pull her again.

Alex whipped her head around and have her a "what the hell are you doing !?"  look.

"Uhmm I gotta go Serv, but I'll see you tonight!" 

"I sure hope so. " he stated and winked which made Alex blush, and Tobin tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

"What the hell Tobs?" Alex exclaimed as they made their way into the classroom. 

" I think he's bad news Lex." Tobin stated boldly looking Alex in the eye.

 

Authors note:  sup. sorry I'm so bad at updating 


	13. Why

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex exclaimed looking at Tobin in confusion.

"He's not good for you Lex." 

"How do you know! You barely know him!" She defended 

"Yeah, but so do you! Look, I'm just getting a really bad vibe and I think you should stay away from him." Tobin calmly explained.

"You don't always know what's best for me Tobin! God, why can't people just mind their own business! You seem to have enough to worry about in your own love life, or lack there of." Alex replied as she leaned back in her seat, implying that the conversation was over.

Alex's harsh response took Tobin by surprise and she didn't really know what to say. So she just didn't say anything.

They continued there work in silence before the bell rang to signal the end of class.

They both stood up and made there way out of the classroom in silence. 

They continued the day without a single word which was hard to do seeing as they had most of their classes together, but it made it easier that they both opted to sit separately for the rest of the day.

The time came for the final bell to ring and as it did Tobin got up and made her way to her locker to gather her things. As she was packing up Kelley appeared.

"So are you and Al okay? You two didn't talk to each other at all at lunch." Kelley asked.

"Uhm, yeah she's kinda pissed at me." Tobin explained as she shut her locker.

"Why is she pissed at you?" Kelley asked curiously as they began the long walk to the locker room.

"Well, I kinda said that I didn't think it was a good idea to date Serv and she didn't agree, I guess you could say."

Kelley just and put her arm around Tobin's shoulder.

"She realize is soon enough." Kelley sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tobin asked.

"I know he's bad news too, but you know Al. She never listens to anyone except you, and if she didn't listen to you that means she has her mind made up already about what she wants." Kelley explained to Tobin as they continued to walk.

"I just don't want her to get her." Tobin said with a caring voice.

"Sometimes that's what it takes." Kelley replied as she began walking ahead of Tobin, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	14. Game time baby

Tobin finally made it into the locker room after hesitating a little before making her way in to face her best friend. 

Just like always Alex and Tobin's locker were directly beside each other. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she made her way over.

She felt a pair of icy blue eyes on her the whole time. 

She set her back pack down and began getting ready for the game. She finally had the courage to look over at her friend beside her.

Her head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and earbuds in. Her head slightly bobbed to the rhythm of the music, which Tobin could slightly hear. 

She took that moment to examine the girl. The longer she did, the more she felt.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and Tobin quickly looked away, pretending to be part of the conversation that was happening throughout the room.

She suddenly felt someone tugging at her sleeve.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute." Alex said after she had gotten Tobin's attention.

"Uhh ,yeah sure." She quickly stuttered out.

As they made there way out of the room Tobin started feeling nervous.

She didn't know what Alex was gonna say, but if she didn't feel like saying it in a room with there closest friends ,than it must be pretty important she thought.

They made there way into the hallway and Alex stopped and opened the door to the little supply room closet that they hid in when they heard Ash and Ali talking a couple of nights ago.

Tobin have her a confused look, but continued in anyway

Tobin just nodded and made her way into the small closet.

"Well, uhm hi." Tobin said as Alex faced her after shutting the door and taking a seat on a flipped over bucket.

Alex just chuckled " Hey Tobs."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, and I'm sorry I made you mad. It's not my place to say who you can and can't date. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all. And I know that's so cliche ,but it's the truth Lex. You're my best friend and I can't stand it when your hurt. So please if you are serious about Servando just be carful , okay?" Tobin quickly rambled out before Alex could say anything.

Alex quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around Tobin's waist and tucked her face into her shoulder.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that.. I'm just trying to figure thing out." Alex said in a whisper.

"What I wanted to tell you is though is uhmm.. Well I am I guess.. I uhm.." 

"ALEX." Tobin interrupted " What is it?"

" I am.. uh..starting today's game." She rambled out.

" That's awesome Lex!" Tobin yelled.

It was really loud too, considering they were still in the closet.

"Yeah it is I guess. Maybe we should go back to the lockers now though." Alex said

" Yeahhh, probably a good idea. The game is starting soon anyway." Tobin said as they made there way out.

"Hey, so we're cool?" Tobin said reaching out to touch Alex's arm before she made her way inside.

"Yeah we're cool." She answered with a grin, which Tobin soon reciprocated 

They finished getting ready and made there way out onto the field for warm ups, but Alex couldn't completely concentrate. 

Her starting wasn't what she had wanted to tell Tobin, and she thanked God that Tobin believed her coverup.

She decided to just forget about it.

As the Coach started to read the starting line up they found out that Tobin had gotten the start too, and would be on the left flank right behind her.

Her and Tobin were an amazing duo. She knew it, and apparently Coach thought so too.

They made eye contact from across the huddle and smiled at each other. Alex's gaze was on Tobin a couple moments after they should have been and she suddenly got this strange feeling it the pit of her stomach.

They had done it. They had achieved there goal. Together.

And she couldn't be more ecstatic. She took in everything on that moment. 

The smell of sweet grass mixed with the smell of sweat.

Her teammates that we're all around her listening to the Coach. 

But her gaze soon fell again on the tan girl across the huddle.

Her forehead wrinkled as she squinted at the sun. Her light brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, with flyaways everywhere. 

She had apparently been staring too long because Kelley , who was standing beside her, nudged her elbow discreetly, and gave her a strange look.

She just shrugged her shoulders and put her focus on the task at hand.

Beating Easton High.


	15. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think

They were having a rough start to the game. 

20 minutes in and there had already been 6 card given, three to each team.

Around the 35th minute Tobin got the ball at midfield.

She dashed along the left side before cutting it in and dribbling around a pair of Easton High players like it was nothing.

"Middle, middle!" She heard Alex call as she dashed down the center of the field.

She skillfully paced the ball right behind the line , in front of Alex. 

Alex split the defenders, took one touch, and shot the ball in the lower left hand side.

Cheers erupted from the stands as their team ran to celebrate the goal. 

Alex ran and jumped right into Tobin's open arms.

"Perfect dude, you killed it!" Tobin shouted over the cheers, putting Alex back on the ground.

"And thank you for the awesome pass!" Alex shouted back.

They smiled as the jogged back to their positions.

It didn't last for long though.

Easton High scored off a corner in the 42nd minute tying it up before the half.

As the second half started you could immediately tell that the intensity had gone up. 

Fouls were happening left and right.

Frustration grew as the time went on. In the 86th minute especially, when Tobin was in on goal and got tripped from behind.

They had a free kick about 35 yards out and coach was yelling for Tobin to take it.

As she placed the ball and backed up she caught Alex's eye.

"You got this Tobs! You know what we practiced!"  She said as the opposing team frantically worked to get there wall ready.

She took a deep breath and when the whistle blew she ran up and struck the ball perfectly, just like she had practiced all those summer days with Alex. 

From the moment she hit it she knew it was going in.

And it did.

It was perfectly placed in the upper 90 of the left hand side.

They celebrated quickly as Alex shot her a thumbs up and a smile as they jogged back to midfield.

The game ended minutes later with the final score 2-1.

People soon began walking up and congratulating Tobin on her goal, and as much as she appreciated it, there was only one person she wanted to talk to.

She searched the field looking for her favorite pair of blue eyes. 

She found them but not were she wanted them to be.

She saw Alex taking Servandos hand as they walked out of the gates into the parking lot.

Her head dropped as she looked at the ground making her way to the locker room, a little disappointed that she couldn't celebrate with Alex right away. 

As much as she wanted Alex happy, she still didn't feel comfortable with her being around Servando.

She began packing up her things, talking and laughing with the rest of the team when the locker room door opened and shut loudly.

Alex walked in with a smile and say down next to Tobin.

" Hey, champ." Tobin teased Alex.

She knew Alex didn't like the nickname but she said it anyway.

"Me the champ? I don't think so, you won the game for us! As much as I hate it I think I'm gonna have to start calling you champ. It's a real shame." She replied with a grin.

Tobin only stuck tongue out at her.

"Guess what." Alex said after a couple minutes of silence.

" What!" Tobin laughed , as she mimicked Alex's excitement. 

"Servando wants me to go out with him after I'm done in here."Alex explained.

Tobin's face fell when Alex's gaze fell back onto her bags.

"That's great Lex. I want you to be happy." Tobin claimed as she offered up a weak smile.

"Thanks Tobs. I appreciate you being cool with this." Smiled Alex, as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Anything for you." Tobin whispered, barely audible.

"I'm gonna head out. Call you tonight?" Alex questioned as she walked backwards out of the locker room.

"Yeah, sure Lex." She breathed out giving Alex a thumbs up.

The locker room was mostly empty at 9:45, when Tobin finished her shower and walked to the parking lot.

She slowly trudged to her car, think over the game.

___________________________

Around 12:45 Tobin woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Ughhh." She grumbled as she reached under her pillow to grab her phone.

The caller ID showed it was Alex. She silently cursed herself, not really wanting to hear about Alex's "amazing date" but answered it anyway.

"Hello." She slowly mumbled out as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

There was a sniff on the other line, "Hi." Alex replied voice shaky.

"Alex? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tobin frantically asked.

"Can.. Can I come over?" She said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah for sure! Where are you?" She questioned as she sat up straighter in bed.

" I'll be there in a minute." She replied hanging up.

Tobin pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the screen.

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for Alex, she heard her window slowly slide open as Alex's dark figure climbed through.

 

" Lex what's wrong?" Tobin demanded as she made her way over to where Alex was standing.

Suddenly Alex broke down in tears as she slowly wrapped her arms around Tobin's waist. 

" You were right." Alex choked out as she continued to sob.

"What are you talking about?" Tobin questioned as she led Alex over to the bed.

"Servando. You were right about him." Alex croaked as she regained composure.

" He just wanted to sleep with me. I should've listened to you." Alex said as she wiped her eyes of the remaining tears.

"What did he do Alex?" Tobin could feel her anger rising.

"He just kissed me. But he wouldn't stop. I told him to stop and he didn't Tobin. He wouldn't stop." She admitted as she began crying again.

" I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Tobin spoke through gritted teeth.

Tobin jumped off the bed , seething with anger, as she stalked over to the window.

" Tobin! Don't! He's not worth it, okay?" Alex stammered as she ran over to wear Tobin was getting ready to climb out the window.

"But you are Alex! You're worth it! He can't fucking do that and he needs to fucking know it!" Tobin exclaimed.

"Tobin look at me!" Alex pleaded.

Tobin continued to look past her as she shook her head in disbelief.

" Look at me!" Alex said more demanding as she grabbed Tobin's arm.

This time Tobin met Alex's eyes without hesitation.

"Just stay with me. I need you right now." Alex pleaded looking into Tobin's eyes.

Tobin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay Lex." Tobin sighed, still very aware of Alex's grasp on her arm.

"Come here." Alex whispered pulling Tobin towards the bed.

They laid down next to each other, not saying a word for a long time.

Alex could here Tobin's quiet breathing as she snuggled deeper into her side, laying her head on her chest.

" I love you Tobs." Alex whispers quietly.

" I love you too Lex." Tobin replied wrapping her arms tightly around Alex's body.


	16. Before

At 2:36am Alex woke up confused as she felt arms around her waist.

She slowly say up and looked around, not wanting too wake the sleeping figure next to her.

She soon recognized the long board in the corner of the room and the familiar sent of the pillows.

She laid back town and turned her head to where Tobin was silently sleeping next to her.

She looked so calm and peaceful.

Her stray hairs coming out of the ponytail tied at the back of her head. 

The moon was shining on her face, from were she had carelessly left it open when she arrived.

Alex carefully pushed the loose hairs out of Tobin's face and tucked them behind the midfielders ears.

Her hand lingered on the side of her face as she took in her steady breathing.

And in that moment she knew she was fucked.

Majorly, royally fucked.

She was in love with her best friend.

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Finally admitting to the feelings she had been having for a long time.

She knew she loved Tobin for a long time, but she didn't KNOW she loved Tobin for a long time.

She had decided that they were just feelings everybody get when there with there best friend.

But after they kissed she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

She closed her eyes as she felt Tobin , once again, roll to her side and wrap an arm around Alex's waist.

She decided just to deal with all these emotions in the morning. She had had enough for one night as she soon let sleep take her away.

___________________________

 

The Saturday morning sun came sooner than Tobin would've wanted as she silently cursed herself for not closing the window and blind before going to sleep. 

Those thoughts were soon gone as she felt Alex stir beside her.

"Morning champ." Tobin said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over to face a tired face Alex.

Alex smiled back in reply, as she placed a pillow over her face to hide the sun.

"Come on, no!" Tobin begged trying to grab the pillow away from Alex's face.

"No stop!" Alex playfully screamed as Tobin wrestled the pillow away from her grasp.

Somehow she ended up straddling Alex as they both say there laughing at themselves.

Suddenly silence took over as the laughter soon faded away.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tobin asked, breaking the silence.

Alex sighed.

"Honestly, not really. Is that okay?" She asked, eyes falling.

"Yeah, it's okay." Tobin nodded.

"It's just, I don't think there's anything else to say. What I told you is all that happened, and I'd really just wish I would've listened to you and wouldn't have gotten myself in that situation." Alex admitted.

" I understand." Tobin assured.

" And thank you. For being there for me last night. I know I was a total mess. I didn't know what else to do except come to you." Alex added.

" That's what I'm here for babe. Anytime. I'll be here." Tobin confessed.

Tobin calling her babe made Alex's stomach do flips inside of her and her heart rate speed up. She was sure Tobin could feel it as she was still sitting on top of Alex's hips.

All Alex could think about was how right this felt.

Being with Tobin on a Saturday morning in this position.

She shook the thought out of her mind as Tobin cleared her throat and began slowly climbing off her.

"You want some coffee?" Tobin asked as she stood up off the bed.

"Yes please."

"Cream, no sugar" they said simultaneously.

"I know Lex." Tobin laughed as she opened the door, heading down stairs.

"Right." Alex sighed laying back against the pillows and putting her hands over her face.

___________________________

 

Tobin had decided last night after Alex had fallen asleep against her that she was gonna tell her how she felt.

Servando was out of the way now and she didn't want anything else to stop her from finally confessing her feelings.

She had decided though to wait a couple days to give Alex some time to recover from the mess that happens last night before springing this on her.

She quickly brewed the coffee and poured it. She made sure to give Alex extra cream because she knew she liked it that was.

She made her way back upstairs stopping on the doorway at admire Alex laying down with her bed with her an old soccer camp t-shirt and a pair of soccer shorts.

"I really needed to get out of those clothes." Alex admitted as Tobin handed her the coffee.

"Nah, your fine." She replied sitting next to Alex as they slowly sipped there coffee.

Alex then took a deep breath.

" I need to talk to you about some stuff." She sighed.

"Shoot." Tobin coolly replied even though her had began racing.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow night? Will that be okay?" She asked looking to Tobin who had a confused look on her face.

"Uhm yeah, sure. Where?" Tobin questioned.

"My house. I'll get some food and we can just chill and talk. Nobody's gonna be there tomorrow night so we got the whole house to ourselves." Alex answered.

" Mkay sounds good." Tobin coughed on her coffee.

"You okay there?" Alex questioned as she patted Tobin on the back.

"Mmhhmm, all good." She croaked, giving Alex the okay sign.

The truth was she was freaking out.

What if Alex knew about her liking her and wanted to tell her she didn't feel the same way? 

She didn't know how the hell she was gonna make it through the next 36 hours.


	17. During

The time had come for Tobin to go over to Alex's.

She first took a long shower, taking her time and thinking through everything that had gone on the past couple of days.

She got out of the shower and quickly dried off.

She wasn't sure what to wear but settled for a t-shirt and a pair of light wash jeans with holes in them.

She didn't want to dress up too much, because it was just a night in with her best friend.

She was about to walk out the front door when her mother yelled, " Where are you headed sweetie?" 

"Just to Alex's. I'll be back later." She answered.

"Okay, just let me know if you decide to spend the night." 

"Okayyyy Mom!" She yelled back as she closed the front door.

She slowly walked up the street to Alex's house, kicking pebbles as she went.

She wasn't sure what Alex wanted to talk about but it was sure making her nervous.

She walked up the steps and opened the door, as if it were her own house.

"Hey Lex!" She yelled into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Alex voice called out.

"Sweet, you already got the pizzas. I'm starving." Tobin exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of pizza from the open box on the counter.

"Yeah, I got hungry waiting for you so I just decided to eat." Alex laughed out as she grabbed the pizza box.

"Let's go to my room, we can put on a movie or something." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Tobin quickly followed, getting more and more anxious as time went on.

She slowly sat down beside Alex on her bed.

They soon found a movie to watch, but Tobin wasn't paying any attention.

Her mind was racing about what Alex wanted her to talk about.

She noticed how there was a lot of space in between them and how Alex had been kind of tense, but decided not to say anything.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tobin questioned as she saw Alex had lost interest in the movie and began playing with her hands.

"Uhmm, just something that's been on my mind lately." She answered as she grabbed the remote and muted the tv.

"Alright, what is it?" Tobin urged as she turned to face Alex.

"Hey, just tell me what's on your mind." Tobin added gently, grabbing Alex's hand that she was playing with.

"I just don't know how to start." She confessed.

"Okay then, I'll guess and you just nod your head yes or no." 

"Okay, yeah that sounds good." Alex muttered.

"Alright, first question. Is it about a person?"

Alex nodded.

"Is it about your parents?" 

She shook her head no.

"Servando?" 

She shook her head again.

"Me?" 

She slowly looked up and nodded her head.

Tobin's heart dropped.

Her worst fears were coming true. Alex knew she was in love with her and didn't know how to tell her she didn't love her back, but she continued anyway.

"What about me." Tobin asked slowly as Alex met her gaze.

Alex just sighed.

"Tobin I just.. Damn I don't know how to say this.. Uhm.. I have-" .

Tobin didn't let he finish.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I know you don't want to hurt my feelings but I can't help the way I feel. I like you. I really really like you. I don't know what to do because I don't want to ruin what we have, but when you kissed me I... I couldn't stop thinking about it and you and I realized I never stop. I never stop thinking about you, and wanting to be with you and, wanting to go on adventures with you. Please don't let me ruin what we have." Tobin blurted out. 

She gulped as she saw Alex's face in front of her full of shock.

Why was she shocked? She was supposed to have known this already..

"Oh my god." Was all Alex said.

" I know, I know I'm so sorry Alex. I just-" . 

"Tobin shut up for a minute." Alex interrupted.

Tobin stopped talking and shut her mouth.

Alex's eyebrows were furrowed and Tobin could tell she was thinking about something.

After a few seconds of painful silence Alex quickly looked up and met Tobin's eyes.

Tobin felt helpless under her gaze.

All of the sudden Alex leaped forward and took Tobin's face in her hands.

"I like you too." She whispered quietly.

Alex's lips were soon on hers. 

They were soft, but demanding. 

Tobin didn't know what to do at first but soon realized what was happening and kissed Alex back with all the passion she had in her.

Alex's smooth lips against her slightly chapped ones felt glorious.

There lips moved together perfectly. Like they had been doing it for years.

In that moment Tobin wished that they had been.

She gained some courage and slightly grazed Alex bottom lip with her tongue.

"Mhhm." Alex moaned as she began straddling Tobin's waist.

There tongues soon met with urgency.

It was still tender, but with more passion behind it.

Tobin felt Alex bite her lip and she moaned into Alex's mouth.

Tobin's hand were on Alex's hips steadying her.

Alex began to lose her breath so she pulled back from Tobin's mouth reluctantly and began attacking the skin of her neck.

"Lexxxxx." Tobin sighed.

Alex found herself beginning to get lost in the tan skin beneath her, slowly licking and biting any exposed skin.

"Wait Lex." She heard Tobin breath out.

She pulled back and and looked at Tobin beneath her.

Her hands were on either side of her head and their faces only inches apart.

"Too soon?" She asked.

"Oh God, I wish it wasn't but I feel like we should maybe talk about this before we uhh... You know." Tobin said as she turned beat red.

"Yeah, your probably right." Alex sighed as she sat up.

Tobin leaned up on her elbows.

"So what your telling me is that you like me too?" Tobin questioned.

"Yeah Tobs, hence the make out session we just had." Alex chuckled.

Tobin blushed again.

"I was just making sure! Let me live!" Tobin exclaimed causing Alex to laugh.

"So, are we doing this?" Alex asked looking into Tobin's eyes.

"Whatever "this" is... I'm all in." Tobin affirmed smiling, pulling Alex down for another kiss.

She would definitely need to be texting her mother that she would not be home tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?? Hoped you enjoyed this chapter✌


	18. After

Tobin woke up Saturday morning with a smile on her face.

Alex's arm was around her waist as she silently slept next to her.

She didn't know how she did it, but she had told Alex how she felt.

And it turns out Alex felt the same way.

She just lay there smiling for awhile before she felt the figure next to her stir .

"Hey." Alex rasped out sleepily as she rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." Tobin laughed back as she observed the younger girl.

There eyes met, and in a matter of second Alex's lips were on hers.

"Mhmm , I love doing that." Alex stated as she pulled back from the kiss.

"It's okay I guess." Tobin grinned as she looked at Alex for her reaction.

"Oh, shut up!" Alex replied as she hit Tobin with a pillow.

"Okay, okay! I guess it's pretty great." Tobin said as she shielded herself from the pillow being swing at her.

"Your damn right it's great." Alex said as she laid back down on the bed, still waking up from her sleep.

She felt Tobin shift and soon she was straddling her waist.

Alex quickly woke up.

"It really is amazing." Tobin admitted.

"Mhmm, I know." Alex said sounding confident.

"Can I do it some more?" Tobin asked resting on Alex's hips.

"Please do." Alex begged as she quickly pulled Tobin's neck down so there mouths could meet.

There was a new fever that came with this kiss though.

Tobin felt so many emotions as she began to feel Alex's hand travel up her waist.

Tobin moved her hand so that it was positioned under Alex's back, leaving barely any space between them.

As they fought for dominance, they both began losing there breath.

As Tobin leaned back to take a breath Alex took the opportunity to move and began sucking her earlobe softly.

"Lexxx." Tobin said breathlessly.

Alex continued swirling Tobin's earlobe in her mouth, biting down every so often getting a moan out of the other girl.

Tobin's hands soon found Alex's ass and she began rubbing and squeezing it .

"Ohh god Tobin." Alex rasped as she took a break from Tobin's ear.

Tobin's hands began moving and touching in places she never thought she'd get to touch.

"Woah there." Alex said as she felt Tobin's hand began creeping up her side toward her breasts.

"Sorry, sorry." Tobin apologized as she immediately removed them from Alex.

They say there for a few moments before Alex broke the silence.

"I am so turned on right now, Tobin Heath." She exclaimed, looking Tobin in the eye.

Tobin let out a breath and just smiled down at the younger girl.

"I want you so bad." Alex admitted. 

"You can have me whenever you want." Tobin offered, still breathless from there previous activities.

"Hmm, good to know." Alex joked as Tobin began to climb off of her.

Alex sat up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tobin asked as she too sat up.

"Changing." Alex stated as she realized she was still in her clothes from last night.

She began to take off her shirt, very aware of Tobin's eyes on her.

"Oh my god." Tobin whispered as she laid back and put a pillow over her face.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Why do you have to be so damn hot!" Tobin groaned from underneath the pillow.

Alex just chuckled as she finished getting dressed opting for no pants and a big t-shirt.

"So what do you want to do today? We have the whole house to ourselves." Alex asked as she sat back down on the bed, removing the pillow from Tobin's face.

"Honestly I don't really want to do anything." Tobin sighed as she looked out the window to see it pouring down rain.

"Well darn, it raining. Guess we'll just have to stay in and make out all day." Alex sighed playfully.

"Oh your right! It truly is a shame." Tobin grinned as they turned to face each other.

"So can I call you my girlfriend now or..?" Tobin asked quickly after a few moments of silence.

It kind of took Alex by surprise that Tobin had been the one to bring this up.

"Hmmmm, I don't know." Alex said jokingly, trying to get a reaction out of Tobin.

After a couple seconds and seeing the look on Tobin's face Alex burst into laughter.

"Yes you can call me your girlfriend you dummy!" Alex exclaimed as she saw the worry on Tobin's face soon fade away.

"You're the worst.." Tobin deadpanned as she looked at Alex laughing.

Alex leaned over and kissed Tobin softly.

"Mmhmmm sure." She said grinning into the kiss.

"Seriously, I should have just dated Kelley.." Tobin said.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

And then burst into laughter.

"You would kill Kelley!" Alex exclaimed, still laughing.

"Yeahhh probably." She admitted.

Tobin sighed loudly.

"I'm so glad I finally told you Alex." She breathed out.

"Me too." Alex smiles back as she brought Tobin in for another kiss.

Which would then turn into another.. And another.... And another.


End file.
